Botany
The Botany screen becomes available after reaching the Mountains in Fighting. Ascension does not reset or change any aspect in Botany, but Rebirthing resets all plants owned and Botany level. Overgrowth Once a pot's growth bar is filled, it will reset and gain overgrowth effect which does the following: * Multiply growing time by 5 (can be reduced by cards to the minimum of 2.3x , at 120% card effect) * Multiply flowers gained by 2 It is possible to cumulate multiple overgrowth. The current overgrowth is written next to the growth bar. Pots Pots are the upgradeable tools used to grow and harvest plants used in Apothecary. The amount of herbs ( ) and Botany EXP gained on harvest ( ) is increased by upgrading a pot's Value. Also, the amount of time required to grow a plant ( ) is reduced by upgrading a pot's Speed. Lastly, the chance for the next plant seed to be harvested ( ) is increased by "Exotic Plant Chance" potions and allowing plants to be overgrown. Botany EXP is awarded only when plants are harvested. One pot is available to start with, but up to 14 pots can be owned once prerequisite H2O levels are met and they're purchased with gold. Plants While new plants can be unlocked at any time, the level required to grow plants in each pot varies for each pot. Darkmode Plants The spelunking update (4.00) expanded the botany section by adding 24 new plants. These plants don't need any botany level to unlock them, but require related Constructions instead. These plants can be displayed by clicking on the black spot in the upper right corner. Botany Boosts Pot Perks Every pot has an individual rank that levels up as plants are harvested from them. As pots rank up, they also unlock perks that both affect itself and all pots in beneficial ways. There is no cap on pot levels, but the amount EXP required for each pot is defined by the exponential formula: *previousCost * (15 - potID) / 3 + 50 * rankLevel + 100 * potID Cards Unique Botany cards can be earned when harvesting plants on the screen. Each plant has its own card and the drop chance improves with each overgrowth level (see this sheet), being nearly guaranteed at overgrowth level 14. However, card drop bonus does not influence botany card drop rates. Other * Potions: Show/Hide table |- | style="text-align: center;" | || Resoursake ||Ore. Fish. Botany. Potion. Crusade. and Limbo Card Bonuses are Increased to the Power of X |- | style="text-align: center;" | || Baba Donakka ||Badonkadonk Potion Now Boosts More Things (Fish. Crops. Flowers. Brew Speed. Dmg) Its Boost is Increased to the Power of X (caps at 2) |} * Cards: Show/Hide table * Perk tree perks: ** +1 max pot speed lvl every 25 Tilling lvls (up to +50). ** +15% multidrop chance to get an extra plant harvest (up to 750%). ** +1% overgrowth flower bonus multiplier (up to 50%). ** +10% overgrowth speed (up to 150%). * Rebirth perks: ** Herbal Legalization, +1 Botany starting levels after Rebirth (up to +50). ** Mystic Botany, +5% growing speed for each pot overlevel. * Mastery perks: ** flower gain (up to 172%). * Smithing crafts: ** Tin Pail Tree, Warped tier - up to +6,000% botany growth speed. ** Cremation Jar, Zaqqic tier - additional max lvls to Mystic Botany Rebirth perk. Levels over 200 also grant +5% flower gain per overlevel. * Tinkering gear: ** Sword, 10% flower pot EXP. ** Stalagmitite, 70% flowers gained per Botany lvl. ** Crystal Basher, 70% new flower odds. ** Demons Head, 150% flowers gained per Botany lvl. ** Tribal Tattoo, 50% botany grow speed. ** Seat Belts, 25% flower pot EXP. ** Parallax Armor, 37% new flower odds. ** Martial Pants, 22% new flower odds. ** Radiated Pants, 40% botany grow speed. ** Worm Ruff, 20% flowers gained per Botany lvl. ** Gheist Pearls, 35% botany grow speed. * Pet passives: ** ID20 Fireplop, 20% botany speed per lvl. ** ID32 Corn Dog, 50% botany speed per lvl. * Research tanks: ** Green Tank 4, bonus 3 (botany grow speed). ** Purple Tank 5, bonus 1 (bonus away time in Farming areas). ** Purple Tank 5, bonus 2 (botany grow speed). * Contracts shop bonuses: ** Shop 4, bonus 4 - grants 5% chance to get the next flower for every overgrowth level. * Gem Shop purchases: ** Friendly Mushrooms triple a pot's flower growth speed. Category:Farming